


Appetising

by 17_bit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 2715 後續的後續的後續





	Appetising

權順榮翻了一圈坐到他腿上來，崔勝哲嘴裡還有弟弟射過的東西，小吸血鬼也不在意的吻上來。他們四個體溫最高的說不定就是尹淨漢了，精靈王子不知道甚麼時候已經貼到他背上，崔勝哲還在應付權順榮，後穴就被炙熱的柱體給頂住，對方的雙手也沒有閒著，摸上他的胸口。崔勝哲胸本來就大，虛度吸血鬼歲月的時候意外發現大家都喜歡稍有鍛鍊的身材，他也就一天不落的練了一下，他肉軟，胸也練不太起來，就是很有彈性，尹淨漢在後頭吻他的肩膀，兩隻手像是在揉麵團一樣的伸到前方來摸他的胸脯，兩隻手指夾著乳頭扯，他又痛又爽，呻吟都被權順榮給吃掉。

「勝哲是女孩子嗎？胸部好大啊，你看我揉著揉著會不會有乳汁出來？」

尹淨漢還要再他耳邊說渾話，精靈也是長生不老，學過的床第用語可不比吸血鬼們少，連帶全身血液沸騰，他大概是世界是最紅的吸血鬼了。炙熱的肉棒貼在他後頭也沒有要進來的意思，崔勝哲後穴又搔又癢，前面剛剛已經在弟弟嘴裡射過一次，卻因為精靈王子和權順榮的動作又硬了起來，李知勳從小吸血鬼後頭探頭，嘴角噙著笑十足十小惡魔的模樣，張揚的紅色頭髮襯的權順榮更白，對方幫忙權順榮撐開後穴把崔勝哲的性器給吃下去，隨著吞下的動作權順榮拉長的脖子呻吟，崔勝哲才得以呼吸，來不及嚥下的精液跟唾液流的他滿臉都是。

「順榮能不能再吃得深一點？」「可、可以……」

權順榮自己扭著腰又把性器吞得更深，騎乘位本來就太深，權順榮又賣力的上上下下，幾乎連睪丸都被撞進去，李知勳還嫌不夠的把他往下壓，小吸血鬼腰軟到不行，雙手撐在哥哥肩上都要使不出力氣，偏偏尹淨漢還要去咬他的手指，權順榮一下洩了力氣，全靠惡魔在後頭接住他。但惡魔骨子裡可不能這樣就滿足，李知勳勾起權順榮兩條腿，也不知道對方小小的身軀哪裡那麼大的力氣把他半抬起又放下去，權順榮呻吟著被哥哥撞到又射了一發，白濁稀薄不少，但還是沾了崔勝哲滿腹部，尹淨漢刮了一些抹在吸血鬼哥哥胸口上，又用指尖戳刺崔勝哲的乳頭，他想逃卻只是更把自己往尹淨漢懷裡塞而已。

把人從崔勝哲身上抱下來，哥哥的陰莖還硬著，李知勳繞過權順榮的腰幫崔勝哲手淫。惡魔自帶的黑色指甲在他發紫的肉柱上彈鋼琴，崔勝哲不敢看，倒是被夾在中間的權順榮看得相當起勁。

「知勳的手指好漂亮。」「順榮也很漂亮。」

惡魔油嘴滑舌的稱讚小吸血鬼，然後慫恿對方也幫忙哥哥擼，聽話的權順榮伸出肉肉的咬手幫忙李知勳愛撫哥哥，他圈在根部還不忘記要照顧下方的小球。崔勝哲被扭過腦袋跟精靈接吻，他一邊的胸脯被掌握在對方手裡，尹淨漢捏著他的下巴，勾過他的舌頭，嘴唇掃過他的尖牙劃出了一小道口子，精靈的血液彷彿是濃烈的熔岩，隨著他嚥下又讓他整個人又意亂情迷起來。兩個弟弟在下面像是再玩又是再幫他，一下他就覺得下腹一緊，還沒能射出，李知勳就塞著小口不讓射，陰莖都在可憐的抖動，崔勝哲張著嘴，濕漉漉的大眼睛看起來可憐兮兮，但惡魔可不打算簡單放過他。

「勝哲哥求求我啊。」「勳、勳啊、拜託……順榮、小榮幫幫哥哥……」  
「知勳……」

聽話的權順榮轉過身子去親吻惡魔，李知勳瞇起眼睛笑，算是被漫溢崔勝哲的求饒，也權順榮給親的還算舒服，他就簡單的放開了堵著的手，崔勝哲一下射了出來，星星點點的撒在權順榮大腿根上。小吸血鬼扭著腰跟李知勳接吻著，動作讓他腰很酸，嘴被惡魔撬開到極致，他幾乎無法呼吸，李知勳偷了他嘴裡的所有空氣，他缺氧的腦裡一片空白，他以為自己的吸血鬼生要用與惡魔接吻為終結對方才放開他，權順榮大口的喘氣，腦子恢復點意識，崔勝哲放蕩的呻吟聲就從他身後傳來。  
「淨、啊不行、我才剛……」

在小吸血鬼跟惡魔接吻的時候精靈趁著吸血鬼哥哥放鬆不注意就把肉棒塞了進去，空洞已久的小穴突然被填滿讓崔勝哲猝不及防，他一口氣嚥在喉嚨口，尹淨漢的尺寸可不小，穴口的皺褶被撐平，紅通通的邊緣圈著肉柱，尹淨漢輕輕推進，還在不應期的崔勝哲被突然填滿了可不好受，但他可是喝了精靈血的吸血鬼，更不要說他已經一個多禮拜沒有進食了，滿足感從後穴朝他的四肢蔓延，一下子又有了抬頭的趨勢，他的眼神都要失去焦距，尹淨漢把他推倒在床上，大張大合的幹起來，衝直撞的找著讓崔勝哲更加瘋狂的那塊軟肉，一下一下的戳刺最後被他發現，吸血鬼發出了拔高的呻吟，腰整個塌了下去，沉溺性愛的身體把他絞緊，精靈王子來勁了，他把自己的金色長髮往後頭一撥，更加賣力的抽插起來。

「不、要壞掉了、淨漢、嗯啊、」「勝哲還可以的吧？嗯？要不要生一個精靈跟吸血鬼混血的寶寶？」

權順榮看到幾乎瘋狂的哥哥有些笑到，後頭的惡魔兩隻手爬到他身上，先沿著柔軟的大腿肉向上，搔過看著哥哥們做愛而抬頭的陰莖，然後是軟嫩的小腹，接著是富有彈性的胸口，雙手握著胸脯揉了兩下，一雙手又往下摸到了手感極佳的臀部，像是在搓揉甚麼紓壓小物那樣的，捏著臀肉掐得極深都要印出手指痕跡，然後惡魔扒開了肉團，露出了緩慢收縮著的小穴。

「順榮的小穴在滴水啊，看哥哥們做就要高潮了嗎？」「沒、沒有、」  
「那跟淨漢哥還有勝哲哥做過夠嗎？」「不夠、想、想跟知勳做……」  
「做甚麼？」「想跟知勳做愛，想要知勳插進來，像要知勳操我……知勳……給小榮吧……」

惡魔心情大好的操進去，惡魔是重視娛樂的生物，但偏偏李知勳性子冷淡，太過被動，大部分都是被尹淨漢拉著亂來，而權順榮主動的剛剛好，小吸血鬼噘起臀部，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇一張一合的喊李知勳的名字，快樂遊戲的邀請，惡魔當然樂意赴約。李知勳大力的肏著，紅嫩的小穴操的紅通通的，不需要潤滑都可以很順暢的進出，李知勳甚至懷疑起吸血鬼是否有自行分泌潤滑的身體機能，他操得起勁，權順榮被壓在床上，臀部抬的老高，胸腹都貼在床上，他眼睛也紅通通的，性欲高漲的不得了，惡魔惡狠狠的射了他一肚子，權順榮的性慾卻沒能得到滿足，他癱軟著身體，但卻還想要更多。

連他自己都忘了，他的食慾還沒能解決呢。

尹淨漢把崔勝哲撈了起來，示意李知勳把權順榮也扶起來，吸血鬼兄弟靠在一塊，弟弟沒忍住，含著哥哥的嘴唇又是一個黏膩的親吻。李知勳還在奇怪權順榮怎麼還沒射出來，尹淨漢跟他換了位置，他就著塞滿惡魔精液的後穴又插了進去。

「我來把小榮操射吧。」「淨漢哥、嗯哼、」

權順榮哼哼兩聲胡亂扭動，崔勝哲被他親的也再燒起來，往後蹭著惡魔，那當然又是大口吃肉的時間。幾乎是要死在情事之中，惡魔跟精靈都是把吸血鬼兄弟往死裡肏，但一個吸了精靈血，一個餓了一個禮拜，哪有那麼容易解決，到最後反倒是尹淨漢跟李知勳覺得自己的漫長人生會死在這兩個吸血鬼的小穴裡。四個人做到浴室裡頭，尹淨漢把崔勝哲壓在牆壁上拿蓮蓬頭往他後穴沖，鑽進去的水花都像春藥，吸血鬼又哼哼著說想要。權順榮也沒有好到哪，李知勳把人放到浴缸裡頭，扒開兩條腿要做清理，手指才插進去小吸鬼又硬起來，這情慾到底有沒有消退的一天。惡魔轉過頭跟精靈王子求救，尹淨漢瞇著眼睛忽略吸血鬼又想要做愛的明示，想著得抓個人給他們吸血才可以。

「知勳、我餓！給我吸一口！」「不行！啊！」

也不知道權順榮哪來的力氣，夾著李知勳的腰就撲上去，吸血鬼的本能讓他一下子就找到了好位子咬下去，李知勳措手不及，整個人被推倒在浴缸邊緣，尹淨漢傻在原地，崔勝哲轉過頭也被嚇到，權順榮吸了一口氣勢就弱下去，整個人像是被抽乾一樣沒了力氣就滑下去。惡魔氣死了，掐著對方的嘴要讓他吐出來，但權順榮已經半昏死過去了。精靈王子跟吸血鬼哥哥對看了一眼沒能理解，李知勳青筋爆露，看起來既生氣又驚慌，像是捏著蛇一樣的捏著小吸血鬼的臉頰想要看能不能像讓蛇吐蛇毒一樣讓權順榮把他的血吐出來。

「惡魔的血有毒啊，這個白癡！勝哲哥！你們能排毒嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 不失我的搞笑風采


End file.
